


Orfo

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makie and her daughter Kozue prepare to move on. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orfo

"Mommy?"

Makie looked down at her daughter, Kozue. "What, little one?"

They were in the place of dreams, but somehow she knew it wasn't a dream anymore, and that it was time to go. 

"Daddy fell." She looked down. "With my ball. I was scared, mommy, I couldn't tell you!"

"Oh, Kozue." She held her daughter tightly. "It doesn't matter, not anymore."

He was dead, she was dead, and so was Kozue. She didn't think the dead should feel sad, and she didn't want to hurt her daughter. Hadn't they gone out so many times looking for him, even though she knew that he was dead? 

She had done everything she could to make her daughter feel better. She would continue to do so, even here. Even beyond death. She'd done everything to make Kozue feel less like an orphan in life, and she saw no reason to change.

Feeling the pull of the afterlife, she took her daughter's hand. "Come, Kozue. It's time to go."

"I know, mommy." Her daughter looked serene, as if she sensed what Makie was sensing. "Daddy's waiting."

"Then let's go." And with that, she took her daughter with her, to the afterlife, to peace.


End file.
